Peppa Pig's Around the World Adventures
'''Peppa Pig's Around the World Adventures '''is a spinoff series based off of the Peppa Pig special, Around the World with Peppa. Peppa and her family go around the world with Miss Rabbit to many different places to meet their friends. Each visit is 4 episodes long, with each episode being 24 minutes long. It aired on August 3rd, 2016. Episodes Series 1Edit * Episode 1-4: Dublin, Ireland: Peppa and her family meet the Zebras, the Foxes and the Elephants while visiting Dublin, Ireland. Air date: August 3rd-August 7th, 2016 * Episode 5-8: Gobi Desert: Peppa and her family meet the Elephants at the Gobi Desert. Air date: August 13th-August 17th, 2016 * Episode 9-12: African Jungle: Peppa and her family meet the Ponies, the Foxes, and Grampy Rabbit in the African jungle. Air date: August 21st-August 24th, 2016 * Episode 13-17: Madrid, Spain: Peppa and her family meet the Rabbits and Dogs while visiting Madrid, Spain. Air date: September 2nd-September 6th, 2016 * Episode 18-21: Paris, France: Peppa and her family meet the Sheep, the Zebras, and the Donkeys while visiting Paris, France. Air date: September 13th-September 16th, 2016 * Episode 22-25: New York City, New York: Peppa and her family meet the Foxes, the Cats, the Dogs, and the Ponies while visiting New York City. Air date: September 22nd-September 25th, 2016 * Episode 26-29: Rome, Italy: Peppa and her family reunites with the Goats when visiting Rome, Italy. Air date: October 4th-October 7th 2016 * Episode 30-33: Mount Everest: Peppa and her family meet the Dogs, the Sheep, and the Rabbits while visiting Mount Everest. Air date: October 10th-October 13th, 2016 Series 2Edit * Episode 34-37: The North Pole: Peppa and her family go on an adventure in the North Pole with the Sheep and the Dogs to find Santa Claus. Air date: December 7th-December 10th, 2016 * Episode 38-41: Antarctica: The Sheep comes with the Pigs to visit Antarctica where Freddy Fox and his father are modeling toy penguins and other Antarctic animals. Air date: December 14th-December 17th, 2016 * Episode 42-45: Beijing, China: After leaving the Sheep back home, Peppa and her family go to Beijing, China where the Zebras, the Sheep, and the Wolves are. They celebrate the Chinese New Year. Air date: January 25th-January 28th, 2017 Merchandise Toys * Peppa Pig's Around the World Adventures: Gobi Desert Playset; Includes: Gobi Desert backdrop, Peppa action figure, George action figure, Emily action figure, Edmond action figure, Mr. Elephant action figure, Mummy Elephant action figure, 4 cacti, oasis, saddled Bactrian camel action figure, 6 lizards, and rock shelter. * Peppa Pig's Around the World Adventures: African Jungle Playset; Includes: African jungle backdrop,. Peppa action figure, George action figure, Jungle Pedro action figure, Jungle Grampy Rabbit action figure, Jungle Miss Rabbit action figure, 2 brown monkeys, 2 purple monkeys, 5 parrots, 1 lion action figure, 1 lioness action figure, 1 gorilla action figure, 1 elephant action figure, 8 trees with vines, and 10 jungle bushes. * Peppa Pig's Around the World Adventures: Paris, France Playset: Includes Paris, France backdrop, Peppa action figure, George action figure, Mummy Pig action figure, Delphine action figure, plastic 5 1/2-inch tall Eiffel tower, 5 bicycles, 3 tables, and 10 croissants. * Peppa Pig's Around the World Adventures: New York City, New York: Includes New York City, New York backdrop, Peppa action figure, George action figure, Freddy action figure, Danny action figure, Pedro action figure, hot dog stand worker Miss Rabbit action figure, 9 plastic buildings, plastic 8-inch tall Empire State Building, hot dog stand, a taxi, and a plastic fire hydrant. Category:Fan shows